You
by epiphanies
Summary: Two poems of Ron and Hermione's feelings. Sorta sweet, sorta corny. LOL!
1. Default Chapter

You

Part One

  
  


*The poem is about Ron and Hermione's feelings for each other. Part one is what Ron feels, and part two is about Hermione. Thanks!*

  
  


Ron

  
  


I watch you in wonder,

Your smile is so deep.

You're just like a diamond.

Beautiful, and mine to keep.

The world seems so big,

And hard to fight.

But you'll be with me,

A guiding light.

We've never admitted our feelings,

I think we're quite too scared.

We've been best friends

For all these years.

We send mixed signals,

And we get so scared.

What would happen

If we were paired?

You're so smart,

I'm so clueless.

But the way I act,

Like I'm the coolest.

I'm terrified

Of what might be between us.

I know you are, 

Not just me.

We're friends,

What would happen

If we started laughin',

And suddenly felt the urge to touch?

What would happen

If we wanted that to happen too much?

Would we give in?

Would it be awkward?

If we did touch,

What would I say?

I'm not a big talker.

You frighten me,

Amazingly,

Wonderfully,

Beautifully.

You're picture-perfect.

It's plain to see.

Your smile, 

Your radiance,

It's so refreshing.

But while I'm afraid,

You're still a blessing.

I wonder if my mother knows,

My sister knows,

My best friend knows?

I wonder if my father knows,

My foe knows,

You know?

You're too wonderful for words,

For the cannot express

That longing I feel,

For you caress.

You're so smart,

I'm so hopeless.

I know you know I'm clueless.

I should just say

I want my way

This is the day,

This moment I pray

That you love me.

  
  
  
  



	2. Herm's POV!

You

Part Two  
  


*This is about Hermione's feelings...*  
  
  
  


Hermione  
  


Why does he look at me that way?

Is there something I should say?

Is it wrong to keep him at bay?

Oh boy,

He stares.

He stares into my soul.

Can he read me?

Does he know what no one knows?

Can he read my mind,

My thoughts and dreams?

Does he know the way I feel?

The way he stares,

I'm feeling flushed,

This is so surreal.

He's my friend,

I tell myself,

But that's not what I feel.

Only my brain listens.

It has no effect on my heart.

Does he know,

Can he feel it,

Like I did from the start?

I didn't know I felt this way 

Until he showed me so.

I couldn't know he felt that way,

Cause when others asked

He answered no.

He's one of my best friends,

And I really can't defend

The feeling that he gives me

The way my heart twists and bends.

He's so nice

Under that mask of hard and dry.

Underneath his exterior,

He's as sweet and warm as pie.

We sit here in this room,

Crowded with peers and friends.

I wonder if they know,

And wonder if it will ever end?

This is a hopeless crush?

Somehow I think not so.

Even if we do have feelings,

We can get in a dreadful row.

You're such a sweetie

When you're not jealous.

I could never lie

That you're the only one

To ever make me sigh.

Are boys ever complicated!

I wonder if there's a book?

Well, none would explain him,

So it would be of no use to look.

Why can't he just say he loves me all the way?

It would give me happiness and ease.

His so tender touch,

A warm summer breeze.

Boy, 

We'd be so cute together,

But that's not the only matter.

Why can't we be together?

If we were, 

Would you love me forever?

I'll be brave and ask you first,

If you think I can be cursed.

When you ask why, 

Then I'll reply,

I don't think my fate's the worst.

"If Cupid's arrow has struck me,

Then I stare in awe at you,

For you're the first I must have seen,

And looking so perfect too.

I can't control the want I feel,

I need you here right now.

You're the one I want to hear,

singing a love song.

We've been friends for these five years,

I know that this is strange.

But if I can't have you,

Hold you,

I know I'll be deranged.

So tell me if you love me,

Right here and now.

If you do,

Then hold me,

And never wonder why or how.

If you don't, 

Just walk away,

Ignore my sudden cries.

I'll get over you,

But it will take a million blue skies."

I tell you this,

Shakily,

While looking in your eyes.

I'm ready for rejection,

Ready for goodbyes.

Instead,

I get a hand,

And a smile from ear to ear.

A reddened neck, 

And crimson, burning ears.

You grab me tight and blissfully tell me,

"Goodnight."  
  



End file.
